Hair loss (alopecia) is a widespread problem affecting about 80 million men and women in the United States alone according to the American Academy of Dermatology. The $7 billion hair loss industry is a testament to the significance and the scope of the issue. The most common alopecias are androgenic alopecia, telogen effluvium and alopecia areata.
Androgenic alopecia (AGA) is the most common type of hair loss in both sexes, affecting at least 50% of men by the age of 50 and up to 40% of women in mid-adult life. More recently AGA is being referred to as male pattern hair loss (MPHL) and female pattern hair loss (FPHL) to reflect the differences in clinical presentation and the new science on the pathophysiology of the conditions, which support the modern understanding that hair loss is due to the contribution of other factors, besides androgens and genetic disposition, particularly in FPHL.
In humans, individual hair follicles progress through phases of growth independent of one another. They are subject to and respond individually to the influence of several inductive and inhibitory signaling molecules in the follicle environment. Anagen, the growth phase, generally lasts between 2 to 7 years in a healthy follicle. Catagen is a transitional phase of regression that lasts approximately 2-3 weeks between the growth phase and the resting phase. Telogen, the resting phase, lasts for approximately 3 months. The late stage of telogen is associated with the regeneration of the next growth phase. Loss of coverage, or hair thinning and hair loss, occurs when the normal cycling and growth of numerous follicles are disrupted. The disruption can be widespread, sudden and synchronized causing immediately visible loss or it can be slow, steady and unsynchronized, becoming visible over a long period of time, only when 50% of the follicles have been affected. Hair density and volume decreases when the hair growth cycle is disrupted and more follicles enter catagen and telogen prematurely, while not enough follicles enter anagen to replace them. Further, miniaturization, the signature pathology seen in patients with MPHL & FPHL, can occur where the width of hair fibers progressively decrease in each consecutive cycle causing once thick and long hair fibers to become thinner, lighter, barely visible vellus-like hairs.
A modern view on alopecia describes all hair loss, regardless of its various manifestations and traditional classifications, as the result of a ‘disordered hair follicle.’ (Breitkopf, T., Dermatol. Clin., 2013, 31(1):1-19). When hair follicles on the scalp are in an unbalanced disordered state, it compromises their function and manifests in hair growth and cycle abnormalities. Different combinations of abnormalities pertain to different disorders. The traditional view held by researchers and clinicians considers hair loss as a disease, which has led to alopecias being classified by their presumed respective causes and/or manifestations. For instance, MPHL/FPHL and telogen effluvium (TE) are classified as non-inflammatory, whereas alopecia areata (AA) and scarring alopecias are classified as inflammatory diseases. Recent findings have begun to challenge this perspective as researchers have found that even in MPHL/FPHL there is significant evidence of micro-inflammation, a term proposed to reflect the indolent inflammatory process in AGA. (Mahe, Y. F., Int. J. Dermatol., 2000, 38(8):576-84). Thus, it is being recognized that in all alopecias there are multiple combinations of factors, like inflammation, that underlie the disordered hair follicle.
The hair growth cycle is primarily maintained through the complex interplay of numerous cytokines, growth factors and transcription factors that signal the cells of the follicles to either induce or prohibit hair growth. These signals are both introduced extrinsically and also produced intrinsically by the follicle's dermal papilla cells (DPCs) that determine follicle and hair fiber characteristics. Those extrinsic controls that induce early catagen and inhibit growth, such as the androgen dihydroxytestosterone (DHT), have provided targets for therapies, such as the drug finasteride in the case of DHT. However, even extrinsic factors act on the follicles by altering the production of signaling molecules by the follicle DPCs. The significance of immune signaling and balance in sustaining proper follicle functioning is further underscored by the fact that it represents one of the few sites of ‘immune privilege’ (IP) in the body. The follicle's IP normally protects the follicle from immune system recognition and inflammatory attack. IP also works to sequester anagen-associated autoantigens within the follicle, protecting them from immune recognition. Studies have shown that the follicle's IP can be compromised by stress-induced neuropeptides such as Substance P (SP) (Peters, E. M., Am. J. Pathol., 2007, 171(6):1872-86) and cytokines such as interferon gamma (IFN-γ). (Xing, L., Nat. Med., 2014, 20(9):1043-49). Subsequent to this immune system imbalance and collapsed IP, compromised follicles are subject to inflammatory attack. Thus, for a follicle to not become ‘disordered’ and to produce healthy hair, it is vital to maintain an IP.
Inflammatory responses can be further stimulated by the presence of free radicals, also referred to as Reactive Oxygen Species (ROS). ROS are highly reactive molecules with unpaired electrons that can directly damage cellular structures and alter DNA. They are generated endogenously through normal and specific metabolic processes and we are subject to ROS exposure from the environment, for instance in the form of common air pollutants. However, with age, the body's ability to neutralize ROS decreases since production of antioxidant enzymes and endogenous antioxidants decreases with age while ROS generation increases with age resulting in increased oxidative stress on the body, including hair. Compromised hair follicles are known to be particularly vulnerable to ROS from environmental stressors. Further, inflammatory responses, through positive feedback, create a cyclic cascade and generate even more ROS. For example, it has been shown in androgen induced alopecia that the generation of ROS mediates the pro-inflammatory androgen signaling cascade. Similarly, in models of chronic stress, the neurogenic inflammatory pathways of SP were shown to increase ROS and decrease innate antioxidant defenses, leading to hair growth arrest and hair cycle arrest.
Thus, the common underlying pathway of hair loss can be seen as disordered immune signaling and an oxidative imbalance that involve numerous players: pro-inflammatory cytokines, pro-fibrotic and growth inhibiting factors like TGF-β, and inflammatory cells—all perpetuated through chronic generation of free radicals, oxidative stress and further inflammatory changes and immune imbalances. This common pathway in hair loss can be triggered and propagated by several factors including, but not limited to: sudden changes or severe imbalances in nutrition as in crash diets, androgens, genetics, and stress.
Androgens, like other steroid hormones, act on target cells by diffusing through the plasma membrane, binding to specific receptors and then acting on the DNA, inducing the transcription and translation of specific hormone-regulated genes and their products, such as cytokines. In the follicle, testosterone is mostly metabolized by 5α-reductase (5-ar) into DHT. DHT is implicated in the pathogenesis of several androgen responsive disorders such as prostate disease, acne and AGA. It is now recognized that the effects of androgens within follicles are mediated via signaling cascades, which are dysregulated in pathologies like hair loss. The main action of DHT on follicles occurs within the dermal papilla cells, where it binds to androgen receptors, enters the nucleus and leads to increased transcription and overproduction of growth-inhibiting molecules like the cytokine TGF-β that signals catagen induction and apoptosis. Once triggered by minimal amounts of DHT, other factors can maintain the pathophysiology of AGA without the presence of androgens, as seen in men with MPHL who were castrated after puberty. Thus, it appears that blocking androgens alone to combat hair loss is insufficient due to the presence of signaling and dysregulation of the immune balance downstream of the initial insult, triggering a cascade of numerous immune and inflammatory processes that can sustain the alopecic pathway. In fact, androgen-induced overproduction of TGF-β by the DPC's and surrounding fibroblasts also plays a role in perifollicular fibrosis and inflammation—implicated in the pathophysiology of miniaturization in follicles. Of special note, MPHL and FPHL differ in that women have less total 5-ar than men. This may account for why current drug therapies that block 5-ar to treat alopecia produce minimal results in women as compared to men, especially given that systemic DHT and 5-ar are generally within normal limits in women with FPHL.
Stress has long been disputed as playing a measurable role in hair loss. Recent research, however, has begun to examine the roles of psycho-emotional stress, nerves and immune cells in hair growth and has discovered new pathways that link the central nervous system with the hair follicle. New evidence provides definable neurological, neuroendocrine and immunological mechanisms through which stress can inhibit hair growth. Psycho-emotional stress results in systemic elevation of nerve growth factor, a key modulator of hair growth termination, and substance P (SP), the prototypic stress-associated neuropeptide that is widely acknowledged as a potent modulator of immune responses and neurogenic inflammation of the skin. In addition to compromising follicle IP, elevated levels of SP induce the proliferation and degranulation of local mast cells and these mast cells in turn release a host of pro-inflammatory mediators like histamine and cytokines like TNF-α. The resulting neurogenic inflammation has been shown to cause hair growth arrest and promotion of follicle regression. The follicle has also been shown to be highly sensitive to stress hormones like cortisol, which are known to cause catagen induction, and the follicle even contains all the needed machinery to self-produce these hormones. Specifically, one of the major stress hormones, corticotropin-releasing hormone (CRH), is elevated systemically during stress and can bind to the follicle, which induces the follicle to produce even more CRH and cortisol.
There are limited options regarding pharmaceutical therapeutics for the treatment of AGA in the United States, and only one is indicated for FPHL. One therapeutic, is minoxidil. While minoxidil's mechanism of action has not been clarified despite its use since 1988 in the treatment of AGA, it is widely believed to elongate the anagen phase by acting on potassium channels in the hair follicle, thereby improving follicular circulation. Some known side effects of minoxidil are dizziness, chest pain, difficulty breathing and swelling. The topical version has the further side effects of causing rashes and skin irritations in some users. The other FDA-approved therapeutic, finasteride, is only indicated in MPHL. It works by competitively binding the enzyme 5-ar, thereby reducing the conversion of testosterone into DHT, which is a known androgen trigger for hair loss. Finasteride is FDA-approved for treatment of AGA only in men and has also been reported to cause side effects of erectile dysfunction, ejaculatory dysfunction and loss of libido in a segment of users.
The complexity of the hair loss pathway requires a multi-pronged approach to treat the most prominent aspects of the problem. Pharmaceutical therapies such as minoxidil and finasteride achieve some success in treating hair loss, but ultimately only address single elements of a larger problem, not addressing downstream dysregulated signaling or the common pathway of inflammation and oxidative stress. Additionally, they are associated with potential significant and debilitating side effects. There is a need for a therapy which in addition to addressing just one trigger, like androgens, also addresses the disordered immune signaling of catagen-inducing cytokines and addresses the inflammation that is both a result and a promoter of the disordered signaling. An ideal therapeutic should further address the generation and effect of ROS in hair loss due to the role of oxidative stress in aggravating inflammation. And, importantly, there is a need for a therapy which can also address psycho-emotional stress and its effects on hair loss. Finally, there is a need for a therapy that is safe and does not induce similar side effects.
Nutraceutical formulations and the multi-targeting bioactive properties of certain plant phytonutrients offer a possible solution since they can target multiple triggers of hair loss at once. Further, the fact that these phytonutrients are natural in origin and known to be safe for consumption avoids many of the concerns of undesired side effects, which are common with pharmaceuticals.
One such phytonutrient is curcumin (diferuloyl methane) which is found in the rhizome of the turmeric plant, Curcuma longa, and is readily extracted from the plant, U.S. Pat. No. 5,861,415. Curcumin has been shown to slow hair loss by down-regulating expression of the DHT-binding Androgen Receptor, inhibit type II 5-ar, support regrowth by decreasing levels of the catagen-signaling cytokine TGF-β and to be a potent antioxidant and anti-inflammatory agent. (Pumthong, G., J. Dermatolog. Treat., 2012, 23(5):385-92). It has significant activity against pro-inflammatory cytokines like TNF-α and IL-1, both known to signal catagen and to inhibit follicle growth. Curcumin's anti-stress and neuroprotective properties have been studied extensively and one neurotransmitter it inhibits is Substance P, which in high levels has been shown to compromise the follicle's immune privilege and to induce mast cell degranulation that leads to catagen, hair growth inhibition and increased inflammation. As for its safety profile, curcumin has not been shown to evidence toxicity in human studies at doses of up to 8000 mg daily for three months. (Cheng, A. L., Anticancer. Res., 2001, 21(4B):2895-2900).
Another phytonutrient is Withania somnifera, commonly known as Ashwagandha. It is a medicinal plant that has been employed for centuries in ayurvedic medicine and has recently been observed to reduce hair loss. (Kalani, A., BMJ Case Rep., 2012). Ashwagandha has also been recognized as an adaptogen, a unique class of herbal ingredients that result in the restoration of normal physiological function (homeostasis), and to increase the body's resistance to the effects of stress, such as by decreasing cellular sensitivity to stress. Ashwagandha is known to rebalance and lower the levels of the stress hormone cortisol, to improve thyroid function, and to elevate the body's endogenous antioxidant enzymes through its principal withanolides. Ashwagandha also exhibits inhibitory effects on pro-inflammatory cytokines such as IL-6 and TNF-α. The active compounds in Withania somnifera leaves and roots are C28 steroidal lactone molecules known as withanolides, such as Withaferin A, and are extracted from the plant using known methods, U.S. Pat. No. 7,108,870.
Extracts of Serenoa repens or “saw palmetto,” a dwarf palm tree, have been observed to help hair regrowth in male pattern baldness. (Chittur, S., Evid. Based Complement Alternat. Med., 2011:985345). The saw palmetto berry contains over 100 known compounds. The active ingredients in saw palmetto are contained in the purified lipid soluble extract of the saw palmetto berry. This has been found to contain 85 to 95 percent fatty acids (predominantly lauric, caprylic, and caproic), long chain alcohols, and sterols (including beta-sitosterol, stigmasterol, cycloartenol, lupeol, lupenone, and methylcycloartenol). Saw palmetto naturally inhibits the activity of the testosterone catalyzing 5-ar enzyme, but unlike the drug finasteride it does not interfere with Prostate Specific Antigen levels. In comparative studies with finasteride, saw palmetto was even associated with an improvement of sexual dysfunction. (Suter, A., Phytother. Res., 2013, 27(2):218-26). The berries also contain high molecular weight polysaccharides (sugars), which may reduce inflammation or strengthen the immune system.
Tocotrienols, together with tocopherols, which are members of the Vitamin E family, possess potent antioxidant activity by directly neutralizing reactive oxygen species and also raising the body's own antioxidants and antioxidant enzymes. Tocotrienols have also been shown to provide protection against UV light and oxidative stress and to promote hair regrowth in humans. (Beoy, L. A., Trop. Life Sci. Res., 2010, 21(2):91-99). A natural source rich in tocotrienols and tocopherols is palm oil, with crude palm oil (also referred to as the “tocotrienol-rich fraction”) containing up to 800 mg/kg weight of α- and γ-tocotrienol isotypes. The distribution of vitamin E in palm oil is 30% tocopherols and 70% tocotrienols. Natural sources of vitamin E, such as palm oil, are believed to have greater bioactivity than synthetically manufactured vitamin E.
Piperine, the active principle of the dried, unripe fruits of various black pepper plants, is an alkaloid which has been shown in in vitro studies to protect against oxidative damage by inhibiting or quenching free radicals and reactive oxygen species. It has also been shown to enhance the bioavailability of a number of therapeutic drugs and phytonutrients like curcumin by strongly inhibiting hepatic and intestinal aryl hydrocarbon hydroxylase and UDP-glucuronyl transferase. (Srinivasan, K., Crit. Rev. Food Sci. Nutri., 2007, 47(8):735-48). In addition to possessing antioxidant properties, piperine has further been shown to possess analgesic and anti-inflammatory properties in animal studies. (Tasleem, F., Asian Pac. J. Trop. Med., 2014, 7S1:S461-8).
Healthy thyroid function is crucial to the metabolism of almost all tissues, hair follicles included. The metabolic effects of the thyroid come from two iodine containing-hormones, triiodothyronine (T3) and thyroxine (T4). Hair follicles (HFs) are very sensitive to thyroid hormones (Stenn K S., Physiol Rev. 2001 81:449-94.). Research has shown that human scalp hair follicles are direct targets for TSH thyroid stimulating hormone (TSH) which has various functions that benefit hair growth (Bodo E., Journal of Investigative Dermatology. 2009 129: 1126-1139). TSH also directly upregulates the “master antioxidant” glutathione peroxidase and mitochondrial transcription factors in human dermal papillae fibroblasts further supporting a role for TSH signaling in HF metabolism and oxidation processes (Id). Thyroid hormones also induce substantial modifications in mitochondrial inner membrane protein and lipid compositions that are involved in mitochondrial biogenesis. (Harper, M E., Thyroid. 2008; 18(2):145-56). It has been reported that inhibition of mitochondrial protein synthesis can increase an area of hair loss by 30-80% (Hyde, G E., Otolaryngology—Head and Neck Surgery. 1995; 113:530-540).
The hair follicle also has a high affinity for environmental pollutants such as toxins and some of these toxic chemicals are stored in the keratinized structures at the hair follicle (Pierard, G E., Journal of Cutaneous Pathology, 1979:6: 237-24). Hair loss patterns, such as diffuse alopecia, are directly related to ingestion, subjection, and accumulation of toxic metals from the environment. Mercury is an example of one such heavy metal that can cause hair loss by accumulating in the thyroid and subsequently reducing iodide uptake at the sodium/iodide symporter by binding to iodide; decreasing the rate of synthesis of thyroid hormones (Chen, A., Environ Health Perspect., 2013 February; 121(2): 181-186).
In addition to being a necessary factor in healthy thyroid function, iodine is known as one of the best natural chelators in our body as it binds to toxic metals to form complex structures which are easily excreted from the body (H SGK., Marcel Dekker Inc. 1988). As an example, iodine has the ability to increase mobilization of bromine from storage sites resulting in increased urinary excretion of bromide (Sircus, D M., Lulu Press; 2016). By chelating toxins from the body, iodine allows minerals that are essential to our hair health, such as selenium, to support the hair growth cycle. Iodine is a component of kelp, and of all species of kelp it is found in the highest concentration in the species Laminara digtata. 
Iodine is one component of kelp, and of all species of kelp it is found in the highest concentration in the species Laminara digtata. Kelp includes several other vitamins and minerals necessary for an optimal hair growth cycle. One of these minerals is choline. It was found that the addition of choline to a bioavailable form of silica improved the tensile strength (elasticity and break load) of hair and resulted in thicker hair (Wickett R R., Arch Dermatol Res. 2007 December; 299(10):499-505). Calcium is another component of kelp that has beneficial effects for hair. Calcium has the ability to not only interact with signal pathways that are essential to hair growth but to also activate hair follicle stem cells that are in rest, quiescence, in order for growth to occur (Yucel, G., Genes Dev. 2013: 27(11). 1217-22). Copper can also be found in kelp. Copper plays a role in the differentiation and proliferation of dermal papilla cells, which are specialized fibroblasts that play an important role in the development of hair follicles (Kil M., Ann Dermatol. 2013: 25(4) 405-409).
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide a nutraceutical supplement composition that simultaneously inhibits the molecular triggers of hair loss associated with stress and androgens and further addresses the concurrent cascade of disordered cytokine signaling, inflammation and oxidative damage that is brought on by their activity, thereby preventing damage and shrinkage to hair follicles and promoting more follicles to enter a healthy hair cycle in a multi-targeted, comprehensive manner.
Citation of any reference in this section of the present disclosure is not to be construed as an admission that such reference is prior art to the present disclosure.